Sin
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebuah truk melindas Sakura, kecelakaan pesawat menewaskan Kushina, dan Sakura yang hidup kembali dengan tubuh Kushina. — naruto/sakura. au.


"Naruto, cepat keluar!"

"Iya-iya. Kau ini cerewet sekali, Sakura-_chan_!"

Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut _pink _memakai seragam sekolah _sailor_. Direksi itu meneriaki sebuah rumah yang berukuran lumayan besar. Yah, besar di mata gadis yang rumahnya berkali lipat lebih kecil. Dapat kau bayangkan?

Gadis itu menenteng tas di tangan kirinya. Sembari beberapa kali menengok jam tangannya.

"Cepat, _baka!_" teriak gadis itu lagi. Disusul dengan pemuda berambut _blonde _yang beranjak keluar dengan seragam berantakan. Terburu-buru rupanya.

Baru saja pemuda itu bersiap untuk meladeni amarah sang gadis, matanya terbelalak. Ia seperti terpaku di depan gerbang rumah besarnya. Menatap truk _mabuk _yang menderu.

"SAKURA-_CHAN _AWAS!"

DUAK!

* * *

_**Sin**_

**Chap 1:** The Sin: _Start_

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** from _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Warning:** AU, typo, OOC, Ide pasaran. _First Fiction in FNI. _**Just start the **_prolog._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Sin: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

**~00sin00~**

"_Dilaporkan, pesawat tujuan Jepang dari Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, habis terbakar._

_Tidak ada penumpang yang selamat satu pun."_

**~00sin00~**

* * *

"Naruto... Sampai kapan kau mau memelototi foto Sakura?"

"Sampai ia kembali..."

"Haaah...," hela nafas sosok yang menepuki pundak pemuda berambut _blonde _itu. Pemuda yang menepuki bahu temannya itu diketahui bernama Kiba. Keduanya ―seluruh orang dalam satu ruangan malah― mengenakan pakaian hitam.

Ya. Hari ini hari pemakaman.

Pemakaman seorang siswi yang merangkap ketua OSIS. Seorang siswi berprestasi. Aset berharga sekolah Konoha _Academy. _Sosok yang meninggal tertabrak truk pagi tadi. Saat ia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Ironis sekali.

Sosok bernama Haruno Sakura.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Kiba. Kiba melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah lewat jam pemakaman. Dan tempat ini berangsur-angsur sepi.

'_Sudah saatnya menyeret si _Baka _ini,' _pikir Kiba. Namun, baru saja ia mau menyeret Naruto...

BRAK!

"DI MANA UZUMAKI NARUTO?"

Pintu tempat pemakaman terbuka secara paksa. Sosok guru di Konoha _Academy _dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas menyeruak masuk. Membawa surat kabar yang ia pegang asal. Matanya menangkap direksi pemuda lesu berambu _blonde_.

"Naruto! Kau harus melihat ini!" teriak guru bernama Iruka itu. Ia menyodorkan surat kabar dengan sebuah artikel utama di halaman depan.

Mata Naruto bergerak malas ke arah surat kabar tersebut. Sakit di hatinya masih menganga akibat kematian sahabat sejak kecilnya. Dan juga... _cintanya_.

"Ada apa, sih Pak Iru―" Naruto baru saja akan mengomel karena momennya terganggu. Namun matanya yang menangkap berita terbaru itu langsung melebar. Kemudian bergetar hebat.

Iruka yang melihat kedua bahu Naruto yang mulai berguncang keras mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Layaknya ayah menenangkan anaknya. Kiba hanya bisa bengong karenanya. Sembari menuju surat kabar bombastis itu. Matanya ikut melebar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak..."

Naruto memilih menutup matanya. Ketika sebuah sungai kecil menjalar melewati telapak kirinya. Rasanya, ia _shock _berat. Belum habis dukanya akibat kehilangan Sakura, ia diterpa kemalangan lagi.

.

"_Tidak ada penumpang yang terdeteksi selamat."_

_._

Cukup dengan sepenggal kalimat itu. Lebih dari cukup. Untuk membuat seorang periang seperti Naruto terdiam. Melakukan hal yang anti baginya.

Menangis.

"IBUUUU!"

.

.

.

"_Bangun. Bangun, Nak."_

"Di-di mana aku?"

"_Bangun. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."_

"Si-siapa kau?"

Sosok gadis berambut _pink_ itu memegangi kepalanya. Sakit. Tubuhnya diliputi cahaya serba putih. Dan ia berada dalam terang. Sungguh.

Ia beranjak bangun. Mencoba mencari sosok yang berbicara dengannya. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan seorangpun. Sampai otak cemerlangnya menangkap suatu hal. Menangkap di mana ia. Dan tentu sadar siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"A-apa aku ada di surga?" tanyanya lirih. Ia berhasil mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh. Dan memori akan kecelakaannya.

"_Belum. Belum, Nak. Kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."_

"Ma-maksud anda?" tanya gadis itu takut-takut. Ia masih belum menyadari keadaan ini.

"_Kematianmu bukan takdir. Ada sedikit _kekacauan. _Maka dari itu, Aku memberimu kesempatan kedua."_

"E-eh? Ja-jadi maksudnya... Saya akan hidup lagi?" tanya gadis itu setengah gembira. Membayangkan dapat bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi. Yang belum ingin ia lepas.

"_Ya. Tapi bukan sebagai Haruno Sakura."_

"La-lalu? Saya hidup sebagai bayi kembali?" terka Sakura ―nama sang gadis― kemudian. Ia membayangkan kesempatan keduanya sebagai peristiwa _reinkarnasi_. Dan ia jelas kecewa.

"_Tidak. Kau akan hidup lagi sebagai Uzumaki Kushina."_

.

.

.

TING TONG

Bel di gerbang besar keluarga Uzumaki terdengar. Sosok pemuda berambut _blonde _dengan wajah lusuh turun tangga perlahan. Berlambat-lambat. Merutuki tamu yang datang di hari _super sial_nya.

"Siapa, sih, orang sialan yang datang ini? Tidak tahu suasana apa?" dumelnya. Sumpah serapah ia keluarkan secara brutal. Sungguh, siapapun orang itu, akan ia cekik sampai ke alam sana. Bila datang dengan maksud tak jelas.

Namun, benarkah begitu?

Hentakan kaki keras-keras sengaja ia perdengarkan. Supaya sadar akan kekesalannya. Bila masih ada ibunya, pasti ibunya yang membukakan pintu.

Mengingat hal itu, air mukanya mengeras. Ia berhenti berjalan. Menunduk sejenak. Selaput bening mulai terbentuk di wajahnya. Sungguh, ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Namun ia telah berjanji. Tangisan di pemakaman tadi... adalah tangis terakhirnya.

Tuan Muda ―sekaligus kepala keluarga― Uzumaki sekarang menguatkan dirinya. Ia memilih memasang wajah dingin. Wajah yang sudah ia rutuki sejak awal. Karena itu adalah wajah _khas _dari rival beratnya. Dan kalian pun telah menebaknya.

Namun, apa daya. Hanya itu yang dapat menyembunyikan darah di hatinya.

Ia membuka pintu _ebony_nya perlahan. Siap memelototi orang yang datang dalam suasana ini. Namun, matanya seakan tertahan. Dan kembali ke rongganya. Mulutnya menganga sedikit. Menyaksikan sosok wanita ―yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya― di hadapannya.

Wanita anggun berwajah ramah. Tak ramah-ramah juga terkadang. Dan ia sungguh mengenali rambut panjang _crimson _khas yang menjadi _trademark_ wanita di hadapannya. Mulutnya makin menganga tak henti. Pikirannya jelas kosong sekarang. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"I-ibu?"

_**~suite~**_

* * *

**A/N: **Baru _prolog_. Jadi masih belum jelas. Tapi bisa kalian bayangkan pasti :3. Hehehe... Saya lagi kesengsem sama ide cerita ini... Maaf ya pasaran DX.

.

Ngha... Pasti baru pertama liat saya di FNI. Saya Cuma _silent reader _ato _reviewer _kilat di sini. Saya main di 3 fandom sebelah soalnya... Nah, _pair_nya udah ketebak 'kan? Tapi entar ada konflik dan pair-pair lain. Pasti! Wkwkwkw XD. Dan mungkin akan lama apdet... Gunungan fict MC saya...

.

Ah ya... Jangan lupa. Doa untuk Jepang. Semoga rakyat di sana selamat ._.

.

Ya sudahlah. Tolong beritahu, _keep or delete_. Sampaikan perasaan kalian juga ya!

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
